


Kirby's Resort

by MaroonGhost



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonGhost/pseuds/MaroonGhost
Summary: The heroes of Planet Popstar need a break. A whole lot of nothing ensues at the vacation resort.
Relationships: King Dedede/Meta Knight
Kudos: 22





	Kirby's Resort

Sliding doors opened.  
And in came a cascade of colorful characters and luggage, rolling and dragged across the floor. The waddle dees working behind the counter were immediately shocked and scared of all the paperwork they'd have to do to get everyone in their rooms.  
"Hi!"  
But the pink, adorable face that could barely meet their eyes made up for it. At least it would have, because King Dedede showed his phone, showing he already reserved rooms for everyone.  
Keycards administered, everyone crashed into their rooms. King Dedede, Meta Knight, Kirby and Bandanna Waddle Dee all had the same room.  
"Well," said Bandee, kicking back into a recliner. "That was a long way to get here."  
"Let's get to unpacking before we kick back," said Meta Knight, sorting through all his clothes. He only had capes and masks, but his masks always seemed to break at the least convenient times. Like whenever he has his rear handed to him.  
"Ah, don't worry 'bout it, Meta," said King Dedede, getting onto the large bed in the middle. "I never unpack when we go somewhere."  
"Because someone always does it for you. Like me."  
King Dedede snickered a little. He had a point.  
"Still, why don't we take a breather?"  
"As you wish, Dedede."  
Meta popped his mask off, shook off his cape and jumped onto the bed with Dedede. He landed on the penguin's stomach, bounced off a little befuddled, and gracefully landed in the spot next to him.  
"My bad, King Dedede," he apologized.  
"Don't sweat it," King Dedede responded. "Barely felt it."  
"Are we cuddling?" asked Bandee, hopping out of his chair.  
"No!" said Meta.  
"Yeah!" said Dedede.  
And Bandee and Kirby all hopped onto the bed with the other two. They were so warm and comforted packed together on something so soft and inviting, much better than car seats with luggage in the way. Dedede, Kirby and Bandee all fell asleep, and Meta was unwilling to get up afraid he might wake one of them up, so he just fell asleep alongside them all.  
Rick, Kine, Coo, Gooey, Adeline and Ribbon all shared another room.  
"Is he alright?" asked Ribbon, pointing to Kine, who was resting well on the floor.  
"Of course," said Rick. "Why wouldn't he be?"  
"Because most fish... suffocate out of water."  
"Well, do you ever need to come up for air when you swim with Adeleine?"  
"..."  
"I thought so."  
"Still," said Kine, "I would like some time in a bath."  
"Coming right up," said Adeline, cranking the tub on and putting the plug in.  
Gooey thought it was for him, however, and jumped into the bath. It was a bit hot, however, and he began to dissolve a little, much to Adeleine's fright.  
"Maybe we could turn the temp down a little," she said, turning to a cooler temperature. Gooey began to solidify once again, and Adeleine gave a relieved sigh.  
"How's the bath?" asked Kine a while later.  
"It's ready," said Adeleine. "But I hope you don't mind if Gooey shares with you."  
"That's fine," said Kine, jumping along the floor into the bathroom and into the bath, making a splash as he landed.  
Dark Meta Knight, Marx and Daroach shared another room.  
"So bright," said Dark Meta Knight, closing the curtains.  
"Hey!" protested Daroach. "I can't see a thing!"  
"Wanna play video games?" asked Marx, pulling a Switch out of his luggage.  
"Not when it's so dark. I'll get cataracts!"  
"Suit yourself," said Marx, hooking up the system, even with how dark it was.  
"I'm going out for a snack. It's so stuffy in here."  
"Alright," said Dark Meta Knight, beginning to play with Marx. His luggage was entirely video games.  
Daroach found everyone else at the bar. Taranza was pretty hydrated already, bawling his eight eyes out about his past.  
"This was a bad idea," said Hyness, hiding his face under his hood and comforting the arachnid.  
"I'm pretty cool with this," said Susie from the other side of the room, pounding down pina coladas. She was opposite Francisca, who was opting for soda, but was drinking as fast as she was.  
Daroach sat at the bar and looked at the masterful Waddle Dee behind the counter, pouring and mixing drinks. He felt a little sorry for him, and upon close inspection he was running out of paper umbrellas.  
"Another pina colada," said Susie, raising up her empty glass.  
"Coming right up," he said, pouring and mixing like his life depended on it. And giving a person with a gun so much alcohol, it may as well have. Once he got everything ready, he remembered he was dangerously low on paper umbrellas. Hoping he had enough to last the rest of the day, he checked the bin, and to his shock it was completely refilled. Stunned, he looked around, and saw Daroach smirking to himself.  
'Did he give me these?' the barkeep asked himself. 'No, impossible.'  
Nevertheless, once Susie's pina colada was made, the barkeep poured a glass of great whiskey for the rat and slid it to him. He looked up, straightening his hat, and thanked him. "What do I owe you?"  
"It's on the house."  
Thankful, Daroach gulped it down. Ran down his throat like melted butter, only a lot cooler.  
But the moment was ruined when he heard a loud 'thud' and turned his head to find Taranza, passed out, on the floor. Zan Partizanne didn't seem to mind though, picking him up off the floor and slinging him over her shoulders.  
"C'mon, let's get you back to your room."


End file.
